Notice Me
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Atem decided to stay in a world where he did not belong; quickly carving out his used-to-be niche of God among men. Seto Kaiba wants him to meet his end. It started as hate, when did it get this far? Seto/Atem YAOI COMPLETE
1. Go Away

"Love him or hate him, you have to agree that he has brought a turn of the century- a sort of uprising; we've had greatness before him, though I'm not sure we will after."

The news was blaring again as Seto took another hard sip of his black coffee. He was sick of hearing about this person. He was sick of seeing him on the television every five seconds; was sick of reading the headlines every ten minutes. Everyone bowed down to him, like he was some sort of king or God among men. It was ridiculous, and he used to hold that title.

But his followers feared him; the ones that weren't smart fawned over him- subsequently getting crushed underneath his foot when he had the chance. He burned holes into his competitors, chase away any and all doubt that he was on top of the world. And then there was-

"Pharaoh!"

"Please, that's just my stage name. You can call me Atem, you know."

Another cup of coffee met its end on the floor of his office. Sick to his stomach, queasy and weak just from hearing his voice- or was it butterflies and ecstasy swirling in his veins? He refused to believe such a thing. But it was angering. He had known this pipsqueak from his early days, had followed him- had vowed absolutely vengeance on his game career. A revenge that was never seen to the plate, he might sourly add.

This man, this deity among the sloth of the humans- just standing out in the open. His crimson eyes burned into Seto's mere soul as he stared into the countless cameras that followed him around. He pissed Seto off like no other and there was a deep seated reason for this.

Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted.

And in his entire life, he had never wanted anyone more than when he'd first laid eyes on Atem. He thought he was going to lose his chance; once he accepted the magic as more than just smoke and mirrors, Atem was going to leave. Atem was supposed to go back and rest in the afterlife, his destiny complete.

And yet there he was, staring Seto in the face.

He haunted Seto's dreams, a work unfinished, an end never fulfilled. As long as Atem still walked on this earth, he would continue to slowly see to Seto's end; and he didn't even have to do a thing. It was just that he existed, that he was on the peak of fame, that he was the most desirable thing and had been for six years now-

Seto needed Atem like he needed a disease. The lithe form, sinewy limbs that screamed sex; dressed usually in chains, leathers, and collars with hair that men and women alike wished they knew the secret to- kohl lined eyes and pouty lips with that indefinite smirk that just tugged right at the corner.

It had been out of revenge and utter dislike that this fascination had started, and he wasn't sure when it had turned to sleepless nights and paparazzi photos. All he knew was that he needed the other. He needed the other tied to his bed and screaming his name. He just needed to know what should have been left behind. Atem was a should not, could not, wouldn't ever-

"There are always so many people that come to mind when I'm asked who I thank for this trail of glory."

"Do tell!"

His eyes moved right into the camera. Seto could barely breathe.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't be anywhere without Kaiba Corp employing me."


	2. What Are My Options?

Atem had nearly forgotten what a normal day consisted of- then again, when had he ever known such a thing? Three-thousand years ago he was on the pinnacle of the throne, a Pharaoh; ready to lead his people to war and peace alike, to sacrifice his soul to keep the world safe. And time skipped, he found himself a spirit and protector to a young boy. Wherein they tried to fail the evil trying to once again swallow the world.

Now he was here.

Wherever he walked cameras flashed; so brightly, in fact, that he was beginning to wonder what the light of the sun looked like anymore. He was constantly bathed in the white glow of flashbulbs that he only knew that to be what lay outside anymore.

He hadn't changed much in appearance, only gaining a few inches (and that was only the shoes he constantly found himself in; heeled), hair still as wild as ever, dress style only working because he was now famous. Though he and Yuugi had gotten away with it before, they'd obviously been questioned about it. Now he was famous for it. Redesigning the fashion industry with his ideas, incorporating ancient Egyptian with the new fabrics of that decade; and he looked absolutely a sin wearing it.

Cuff earrings all the way up the side of his left ear, a stud in the cartilage of the right, chains hanging from his hips, collars keeping his neck out of sight at all times, black-lined eyes with luscious eyelashes- he was nearly too much. One look from his crimson eyes could send a girl to her knees. One smirk from his luscious lips could send a male's eyes in his direction from far across the room.

He was wanted; and in this era he'd been allowed to call himself Pharaoh once more. Though only a moniker, every time someone shouted it in the streets it brought him back to his golden days. Those these days were far anything from. Desired by people who knew absolutely nothing about him and really ran a risk with any "normal" person he gave his attention to. Was it just fame? Money?

It didn't matter.

There was only one person he was after, and that person was making life so very hard for him. Locked away in his technological fortress, Seto had not paid him mind the moment he told them he was staying in this world. The brunet had turned on his heel and not said another word. Those azure eyes left him breathless, and he had to surf websites and read biographies to feel close to the other. It was an absolutely pathetic way to handle things, but he could find no other way.

Kaiba Corporation held his record label. He thought that by worming his way to the top like that Seto would have had to at least sit in a meeting with him- but no. The man had stayed far away from Atem, and it made his blood boil.

Was he not worth it? Did he not mean anything? With his fame he could hardly be ignored. But for all he knew, Seto could keep far out of the TV, newspapers, and radio. It was a stretch, but he knew that when Seto cut someone out of his life, you were out for good. And on the distant end of this road, the opposite line looking in, he felt like he'd most definitely been cut out.

What more could he do? Get more famous?

Atem snorted as he thought about it that way.

He was at the top. There was no going further. So this entire journey had accomplished nothing. He was being paid attention to by everyone except the one person that had ever mattered.

"What can I do…" He sighed to himself.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi spoke up, sensing unrest in his other self's words.

Atem looked in his direction. "How long has it been since you've spoken to Seto?"

"Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked in a completely incredulously tone. His violet eyes moved upwards in thought as he hummed for a long moment. "Years."

"Yeah." Was the only thing Atem could manage. Though those years felt like eons to him.

"You should call him if you want to talk to him." Yuugi already knew what was wrong.

"Can't call the busiest person in the world, can I?" Obviously Atem had tried this route; stopped by thousands of secretaries dead in his tracks.

Yuugi chewed on his bottom lip. "He owns your contract, doesn't he? Why don't you… threaten to quit or something? Get his attention and call a meeting."

"Seto doesn't care what I do, and I'm not about to lose my position in the world over a hissy fit for someone I won't be able to see regardless." His tone wasn't abrasive, but the idea seemed rather stupid to him.

Yuugi pouted, but a knowing glimmer rested behind his eyes. "I think you'd be surprised what will happen, mou hitori no boku."


	3. Dire Straits

"That smug, selfish, son of a bitch!" The shout threatened to crack the windows, thunder clouds rolling in waves over the metropolitan as if in tune with his suddenly foul mood. The secretary smartly removed herself from the room and locked the door, canceled his meetings. Seto Kaiba was not in a mood to be disturbed.

Chairs became overturned, books flying to the floor in rumpled heaps, the phone finding its way to the carpet- dial tone bleeping out a syncopated reminder that sooner or later it would have to be picked up. Seto's fist landed against the windowpane as he glared out at the city, damning it for even thinking of existing at a time like this.

Atem, considering quitting; considering moving to a new record label? But if he did that, how on this hellish earth could Seto keep tabs on him? How could he find out what his expenditures were? How could he find out things like his most ordered food while on tour, or his most beloved fabric to wrap himself up in at night- without looking like a fool and a stalker? To know where he was at all times? To be able to listen to his records without having to buy every last one?

Again his fist banged against the window, cracks rising from the force, etching their way into the one-way bulletproof glass. His cerulean eyes glared down on the people below him. They all worshipped this petty little prima donna, kissed the ground he walked on- ground Seto could be nowhere near, and it was starting to seem as if he would never be near again.

Atem was threatening to leave, found loopholes in his contract; loopholes Seto thoroughly damned himself for having let happen. He was the only one allowed to own Atem's proverbial soul and somehow he'd let it slip through his very fingers. He was going to leave and he wouldn't even state why or what company he was leaving to- a smart move because Seto would have decimated any company Atem claimed before the spiky-headed Pharaoh even had a chance to walk through their doors.

The man wasn't leaving Seto an option; it didn't look like he was fooling around. He had his eyes set on something and he was planning on leaving. If he was doing this just to get attention or a higher pay raise he would have messed around, tried to tweak the rules, tried to anything- anything at all. But instead Seto had just gotten a single message.

Atem was leaving Kaiba Corporation, and it didn't seem like Seto could pull himself out of this.

Halfway across the world, Atem was biting his fingernails. Threatening to leave with no reason and nowhere to actually go he hoped he'd given off an air of seriousness. His mind was just as, if not farther than, logically brilliant as Seto's. If this pissed Seto off he'd know he had a chance. But there was a high risk he was running. Seto could easily pass him off and forget about him. Just another celebrity walking away, Kaiba seldom cared. He was worried that Seto would just shrug him off like any other bothersome person and be done with him.

He'd paced the room nearly a hundred times by now. The time difference was staggering and he should have been dead tired; having just moved from a concert hall right into his hotel room, however he was jittery. But the message had been delivered to Seto, this much his secretary promised to get in. So, why hadn't the brunet called? Why hadn't anyone called? If not Seto then why not a representative?

Were they really going to let him walk?

He felt faint. He'd just blown everything. Yuugi had been wrong.

The shrill cry of his phone ringing nearly gave him a heart attack. He dove for it, but a firm hand from Yuugi stopped him. Right, he couldn't appear desperate. Though this could have been the goodbye call. This could have been anything-

"Mm, what?" He managed to make himself sound dogged and tired, rather than panicked and nervous.

"You are going to be in my boardroom at your earliest convenience with your manager and we are going to talk this out." Seto's voice gruffed from the end of the line.

Atem nearly died. How long had it been since he'd heard that beautifully angry voice? "What, why?" He'd worked out a plan with Yuugi. The younger had been right up until now, so Atem saw no reason to trust him.

"Don't fuck around, Mutou. You know exactly why."

The smirk was clear in his voice. "What's the matter, Kaiba? Company can't stand to lose their brightest star?"

"I clearly just asked you not to fuck around." Seto was not in a good mood.

Atem yawned, and then sighed. "Earliest convenience, yeah, okay. It'll be about a day, maybe two."

"Your flight leaves in an hour, fail to catch it and I can guarantee you never work in this town again." He couldn't. He absolutely could not afford such a high price; but he had his own games to play.

Atem yawned yet again. "We'll see what happens." With that his phone snapped shut, effectively ending the call before he blew it.

He quickly got up from bed, Yuugi following at his heel. They were going to the airport and heading back to Japan. There was no way he'd miss this.

But on that other side of the globe, Seto's phone found itself nearly wedged into the floor. "Damn him. Fuck him right to hell." He'd never felt so out of control in his life. Atem was playing him like a harp, and he could only lament at such torture. Would he show?

Gods help the world if Atem didn't. Because it was in dire straits of nearly going up into flames from one very pissed off Seto Kaiba.


	4. Negotiations

There was a crowd of people outside of the building that day. Word had leaked somewhere; Atem was returning to Japan and his first destination was the building so tall it kissed the sky. Though people didn't know why he was going there, just that he would be there; there long enough to snap pictures and beg for an autograph. Though as he moved from the limo, the sunglasses he wore obscuring the flashbulbs, he raised his hand with a charming smile and the sidewalk nearly swooned.

Seto watched the other from his position atop the highest room in the building. He watched him wave to his people like the king he was, to sign a few notepads, to get tugged on by a few girls and boys and quickly swept inside by security afterwards.

He was in no mood to play games today; dressed in a white business suit and a glare to his eye. He had business to settle today, and Atem was not leaving his building until they were both sure he would be staying until his death. No more loopholes, nothing more to reconsider. He would not let Atem slip through his fingers again. He'd done it once, and had to settle for living on the borders of the star's life. Never again would he be ousted; there was no further he could travel.

Meanwhile, Atem's heart was pounding, his skin tingling, his mind dazed. He would be sitting across a table from Seto, able to peer into the others soul, able to nearly taste him. It was too good to be true. And Seto wanted to keep him; because of company interest or self, he could only hope the latter- but it didn't matter. Seto needed him for one reason or another, and if it was a selfish one then he would be just like everyone else.

But Atem wouldn't mind being needed selfishly by Seto.

Just as long as he was needed at all.

They stepped from the elevator, Yuugi opening the door for Atem and letting him into the room first. Seto sat at the head of the table, no one else present. The brunet had no need for lawyers or managers- he was self-sufficient. Where Atem had brought along his faithful companion and manager, Yuugi. Seto was almost sour that they wouldn't be alone.

Atem sat one seat away, letting Yuugi take the closest one to Seto; removing his sunglasses, Seto almost found himself praying that the God had kept them on. With those crimson eyes staring in his direction he thought he might not be able to get any work done.

"Kaiba-kun, it's good to see-"

"Cut the bullshit. Why does he want to leave?" The words had a drawing slash to them.

Atem leaned back in his seat, trying his damned hardest to seem disinterested. "My career is growing; I need a new company to reflect that."

"Foolish petty bullshit." Seto spat. "K.C. is at the top of everything. To move from us would be a step down, not up."

Atem smiled. "Not when I enter their picture. With me at their helm they'll shoot right to the top. What's the matter, Kaiba," Atem leaned over the table, "Afraid of a little competition?"

That hit Seto in a way he thought he'd never feel again. On the proverbial battlefield with this man again; it was home. He'd never felt more welcomed than he did when he'd dueled against this young man time after time. Pushing each other to greatness, new heights, unfound stories; he loved it.

"Never." But he couldn't let himself get lost in memories now, couldn't afford to drown in those eyes or smile.

"Then why have you called us here, Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi still needed to do his job, whether this was a farce or not.

"I thought I'd see what kind of childish shit he's getting up to. If you guys didn't want to stay you wouldn't have agreed to come meet me."

Atem scoffed. "You threatened my career, something I'm sure the tabloids would love to hear."

"So in turn you threaten me?" Seto smirked for once.

Atem shrugged. "Just like old times, eh?"

The room suddenly tilted on its axis, becoming at least ninety degrees hotter. He couldn't take it. Atem screamed of godly sex and amazing love; Seto called of control and ferocity. Both of them were glaring at each other just like they used to, feeling that pull though in such a different way. Yuugi watched them, unsure what to do. He'd gotten Atem here, but now what?

"Negotiate a new contract." It wasn't a question.

"What are you offering?" Atem shot back, just as quick as ever.

"Hey, who's thirsty? I'm just going to step out to the vending machine for a moment." Yuugi realized that he needed to get out of there, and quick.

Once the small form had disappeared, Atem found himself slammed up against the wall, a pair of hungry lips on his own. His hands delved into those brunet locks as Seto's hands traveled the length of the leather clad body. Tongues met for the first time, stroking and twining, searching. Breaths mingled as a moan bubbled from one of them, though it wasn't known which.

Once more Atem was taking by surprise as his chest met with the table, Seto's hand in his hair, gripping tightly. Bent over this way, the brunet's other hand traveled the length of his inner-thigh, cupping the hot center that begged to be touched. His hands splayed against the woodwork, pushing back against him, raising his hips in sinful invitation.

Seto pulled him up by his hair, arm encircling his waist as his teeth found Atem's neck. The moan released this time was by far quiet as Seto nipped and sucked as the pulse of his neck. He swiveled his hips back, grinding against Seto causing him to bite down harder, leaving an already bruising mark. Atem would know who took him in this office; whether by grace of Gods or something better, Atem would always remember, and Seto would never forget.

He grabbed Atem's wrists behind his body, undoing his tie and knotting it so tight against the skin that it threatened to cut off blood circulation. Once more he pushed the smaller form against the table, Atem helpless to do anything, but wouldn't have thought of stopping him in a million years. He was breathless, flushed and needy as Seto peeled the leather from his legs, minding the chains so delicately placed along his hips.

His own pants were quick to find their way to the floor; Seto's hands moving over the perfect ass of his soon to be lover. Atem's breath hitched as a single finger found its way inside him, his chest tightening, loins pooling with fire. Seto may have been being rough but he was in no way looking to abuse his smaller pseudo-lover.

His Pharaoh.

As his fingers were busy working stretching Atem, his hand found his own cock, pumping slowly, teasing, preparing himself for something much tighter and hotter than anyone in the world could ever offer. His prize, waited for, for years- fruition and completion screaming in his veins.

He nearly lost himself to his own rhythm; that is, until Atem moaned, breath noisy. "Gods, Seto, please just fuck me already." He couldn't take the torture, the teasing, the preparing. He just needed Seto.

Seto needed no other warning, settling the head of his erection against Atem. Though he thought he should say something, he had no lube and Atem hadn't been stretched fully. Though Atem was sick of waiting, moving his hips back to sink Seto deeply into him; the brunet reacting by jerking his own hips forward to move deeper.

Their moans echoed off the walls of the office and far down into the hall. Seto settled a hand on Atem's hip, using it to steady his pumping thrusts into the smaller form. Atem had no sense of balance, no sense of anything really except the glorious filled feeling, each strike of his prostate as Seto mercilessly fucked him. He was far from being a virgin, same as the man on top of him; but they would both mark this as the best fuck they'd ever had in their entire lives.

Atem's body shook and writhed with each movement of the man over him, muscles taut and screaming for release; Seto nearly losing his mind with the sounds of and feelings the man beneath him- dreams not coming nearly close enough to this moment.

"Gods- fuck- I-" Atem felt the release building up, winding him to utter oblivion. Seto stilled his breath as he slammed harder into his lover, needing to hear it. It needed to be perfect. "Fuck- Fuck- Seh- Seh- …Fuck-" His inward breath was sharp as orgasm washed over him in one hot burst, "_**Seto**_!"

The name screamed from Atem's lips brought Seto's end crashing down on him with one cry, "_**Atem**_!" He continued to thrust into the body beneath him until he could barely breathe, spots bouncing in his vision as he collapsed over Atem.

Sweaty, blind to the world, and completely pleasured, the two of them lay on the table; Atem's hands still bound, Seto still inside of him. Though sooner than he would have liked, the brunet pulled for him, untying his wrists and letting the silk wrap fall to the table beside him. He looked up, barely seeing as Seto adjusted his clothes and walked to the door, uttering one sentence before he walked out.

"Consider your contract renewed."


	5. Signs

A month had passed; the two involved in the office were the only ones wiser- not that it really mattered, and of course Yuugi knew as well. But they hadn't made contact since then, and both were beginning to think that would have been the last of it. Would that have been okay? They got to fuck; wasn't that what they'd both wanted?

The short answer would have been no. And Atem was out to prove that.

Every single day after he was harshly taken upon a boardroom table he wore something very special. Though the location changed with the passing sunrise and fall, it was most certainly the same article of clothing. Far be it from paparazzi and interviewers to miss it, either. And with their never ending questions about it, thousands of photos taken- there was no way Seto could miss the louder than loud signal Atem was sending.

He hadn't, either. In fact, it made him smile; though it was a smirk at first, but after sixteen days and no sign of letting up, that smirk had softened. Atem was trying to get his attention. It was almost… cute.

Tied around his biceps, worn as a headband, around his neck, his shoulders- but today, today was the first day, and subsequently the last of the month; the red tie that Seto had used that day to bind his hands- was tied around Atem's hips. In place of his normal silver and gold chains, the red silk stood out brilliantly against his black leathered body. His hips pulling and swaying it delicately, creases folding and undoing themselves as he wandered about.

"A new fashion statement?"

Atem grinned. "Leather and silk mingle beautifully, don't you think?" He was speaking to a news reporter on the street, flirting rather shamelessly; but it wasn't for her. It was for Seto.

She blushed. "Oh, on you anything looks fabulous. It brings out your eyes."

"Fancy that." The smile could have stopped time itself.

Seto pursed his lips to the side as he read all the signs in that little snippet, having played it at least ten times by now. One fuck wasn't good enough; his sleepless nights would have been enough to prove that if Atem weren't so blatantly brash. But the two of them were pride-stubborn mules. While Atem was a bit louder about what he wanted, Seto was content to let the other come to him. They were both doing what they did best; it was torture.

His hand had hovered over the phone, dialed incompletely about a billion times by now. He wanted Atem. He needed Atem. Atem seemed to want him. But how could he try to convey this sort of thing without looking as desperate as he actually was?

"Sands of time- Pharaoh's news corner." The television in the office was trying to get his attention, and with the catcall of his lover's name, he did manage to look up. Atem appeared on his screen for the umpteenth time that month. The man had been there so often Seto wondered if his image would be burned into the glass.

"What will you be doing for your birthday?"

Atem's birthday was coming up? Seto wondered why he hadn't remembered. Then again, birthdays had never been important. Still…

"Probably partying." He grinned, eyes still straightforward into the camera, his fingers smoothing along the tie wrapped over his hips. Seto licked his lips absentmindedly.

"Do you have a special destination?" Seto usually hated nosy reporters, but for once he was thankful.

Atem did nod to that. "My club, Pyramid's Wonder; at the end of the boulevard."

"Invite only, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

Another sign, a rather clear cut one. Atem wanted Seto there. However, Seto didn't make public appearances, nor did he ever listen to others. But the call was so loud it echoed in his mind; hitting the rewind button on his remote, he listened to it five more times. Atem's birthday.

"How old will be you be Pharaoh? Three-thousand-twenty-eight?" Seto shook his head with a gentle scoff. It was then that it hit him. Atem had never publically celebrated a birthday before, not one Seto could remember. This was the first time he'd ever mentioned it. Obviously the Pharaoh didn't care- and why should he have? He'd seen so many years pass, the occasion didn't hold any weight, it didn't matter.

Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Matches his eyes…" Smiling to himself, he cleared his calendar dates for that night.


	6. Come Play

How much louder could he make himself before he was screaming at cameras? _Yes, I was fucked by Seto Kaiba. What's more? I'm not finished with him. I don't care what he thinks, I don't care if he thinks we're finished- we're not. That day was only the beginning. _It would have been funny, to be sure, but not the kind of thing one spread about. He had settled for making Seto's tie his new favorite accessory and staring right through the cameras to the brunet haunting him.

Each brush of the silk against his skin sent chills up his spine, made his ears echo with the scream of his name that proved Seto had been waiting for him too. He just wished they hadn't been equally stubborn about it. And yet they were back to square one; but he wasn't about to let up. Every person on the street with a camera, every interviewer with a microphone- he pretended they were Seto. It was the only way to catch the other's attention. The flirting and the smiles; only for him.

A secret the world could now clearly see, yet not comprehend.

"Come out to play, Seto…" He mused to himself, staring out from his recent hotel balcony. The lights of the city lit up the night like something rather unnatural. Atem had an affinity for the less technological; rather to be out in the desert with the stars to light the way. But he had done well for himself; integrating into a society he hated. He often felt like he didn't belong here, and elevating himself to star fame only pushed that feeling further.

It was why celebrities stuck together. Anyone not on your side could have an agenda; you never knew who your real friends were. It was perhaps the reason he wanted Seto like nothing else on earth. Seto had always steeled himself from friends and relationships; perhaps not for that reason, but it was understandable. They were two in the same, now. And Seto was a prize worth waiting for.

He rubbed his wrists, the bruises there faded. Though the mark on his neck was still dazzling against his pale skin; covered up by bands and collars. Though the world was allowed to see the prize around his waist, they were not allowed to peak into the bedroom. The puzzle was not meant to add up. It was a secret.

To be playing games with his love life might have seemed ridiculous, but he really couldn't help himself. Laying down clues and pathways for his brunet lover to follow, it could have easily blown up in his face. If Seto really only wanted to lay claim to Atem's body and be done with him; it would have been rather devastating. But he'd sent a rather cheery invitation in the form of his birthday party. He could now only hope Seto had been listening, watching, and would show up that night.

His makeup was heavy tonight, reminiscent of the ceremonies back in his homeland; coronation or blood-oath, it mattered not. The black lined his eyes, crimson shining in the darkness of the club. Designs and patterns marked his skin in the form of mock tattoos; his cheeks warm and lips darkened red. His kingdom may have been long forgotten, but Egyptian ran hot in his blood. Being Pharaoh would never just be a chapter of his life, it would be who he was forever.

It was dark except for the glow of black lights, the switch of colored strobes overhead, the sparkle of decadence that caught the glow just right. Atem was the center of it all, his body singing, hips swaying, arms never stopping in their syncopated tempo. He was an utter vision and the people around him could barely stop watching. The rhythm ran hot through him, twisting and turning in the most decadent of ways; one look nearly stole your breath away.

It was only until a gleam of clear blue caught his eye did he consider moving from the middle of the dance floor. It seemed his lover had shown up after all, though waiting in the wings; at least he was there. And he, like everyone else, could not stop watching the Pharaoh. But unlike everyone else, he had been specially invited, lust hot on his skin.


	7. Noticed

Seto had felt stupid leaving work at such an early time; nine o'clock was not shift over, it was just the time the oil started burning brighter. After checking up at the time the party would be going on though, it was the time he decided best. Two hours after the celebration was slated to start; not fashionably late in his opinion- more like he decided to stop by on his way home. Or rather, he hoped that was what it looked like.

He would not come out of this looking desperate.

He was dressed in a rather sleek outfit, silk; if Atem could play games, so could he. It felt weird, awkward nearly, but he was ready for anything. He wasn't going out to be recognized either; he was on the streets for one person. Though he had to give his ID to the bouncer, and he prayed to the Gods that his name would be found on that list. The man tapped on his clipboard twice, making Seto sweat, but finally the rope was set aside and he was allowed entrance into the club.

The lights gave him a headache immediately and he headed to the bar to order something hard. The place was a teenage paradise; apparently Atem couldn't stop living in years torn from him. Strobes blasting and the beat so heavy that everything in the club shook, even the outside. The crowd was thick and he had to push and shove to even make it to the bar.

Once the drink found its way into his hand, he found a somewhat vacated corner. The search for Atem was on, and it only took mere moments to locate the sinuous Pharaoh on the dance floor. Seto couldn't breathe, his mouth half open. There underneath the grace of Gods and fake light the man shimmered and shined, his body moving in ways that should have been illegal.

Seto's drink was gone within an instant, waitress renewing it without him even noticing; that one gone just as quick. It was as if he was trying to drown out the call of his name from Atem's eyes every time the Pharaoh turned to look at him. There would be no way he could go onto the dance floor, and he hoped Atem realized this. He may have shown his face at the club, he may have read all the signs and played the game; but this was as far as it was getting. If Atem wanted Seto, he could go to him-

Besides that, Seto could barely move.

As the lights blinked in and out, if one wasn't paying attention they would have missed it- as so many did. One minute Atem was there, and the next the crowd had taken over and he was missing. Seto's eyes roamed the room, looking, searching. Atem must have disappeared somewhere, though he had no idea where.

"Happy birthday to me…" Atem's voice purred from behind him.

Seto was quick in turning around. "I didn't bring you a gift." He wished he hadn't said something so stupid.

Though it brought out a smile, one that left him stunned. "Of all the times to be wrong about something…"

Atem was almost surprised that Seto had shown, but it was a good surprise. One that called for something more; as his hands ran the length of Seto's chest he could only continue to grin. Silk; where he was suited in all leather. Oh yes, the brunet had obviously been listening quite intently to all the words meant for him.

His hands found Seto's, fingers lacing. "Love,"

"That isn't my name." He didn't know why he was being so defensive, but couldn't help himself. Even if this was what he wanted more than anything, he just couldn't.

Atem smirked, determined not to be deterred. "It will be when I'm through with you."

Seto pressed back, Atem finding a wall behind him. "And when will you be through?"

"Hopefully never."

The kiss was soft this time, not at all like the first; even though not rough, it held all the same hunger. Atem's arms encircled Seto's neck, one hand moving into the brunet's hair, Seto's hands pressing against the wall on both sides of Atem's head; his body pressing hotly against the others. When Atem broke for breath, Seto continued to kiss his skin, mindful of the makeup.

"Find a place or I'll fuck you right here." He warned in seductive whisper.

Atem laughed softly. "Once more wrong, love. Tonight is mine."

His hand took Seto's again, leading him through the packed crowd of people still dancing, up a flight of stairs and to a private room overlooking the entire club. The music was sedated in here, though still the beat tremored throughout the walls. The door was shut and locked, the one-way mirror activated and the lights shut off; enough light from the club to make the room glow.

Atem led Seto to a couch facing the window, pushing the much taller brunet over the arm. Seto stumbled and fell back to the cushions, quickly to find Atem's weight on top of him, lips on his neck. His head tipped back, hands traveling up the back of Atem's shirt as he groaned softly; Atem's tongue working in swirls against his pulse.

The Pharaoh's skin was hot against his fingertips, buzzing with excitement; Seto's pulse quickening underneath his ministrations. Atem's teeth quickly marked Seto's neck as his lover had him a month earlier, Seto's hips arching instinctively as a trail of fire shot straight into his soul. Atem's hands moved to Seto's shirt, not caring for the buttons as he tore it open; the rip sizzling through the room but went rather unnoticed by the two so wrapped up in each other.

His kisses dropped lower, over Seto's collarbone and down his chest. Eyes moving upward for a moment to look at Seto who could only breathe helplessly as he watched the smaller man. Buttons popped and a zipper found its trail downward; his head hitting the back of the couch once more as Atem's tongue took a slow, long lick of the head of his cock. His hand delved into Atem's wild hair, gripping softly.

Atem's hand gripped the base, tongue working the length, up and over and dipping into the slit to steal the pre-come right from him. Seto's hips worked upwards, begging for more of that hot velvet heat. Atem indulged him, taking him deeply into his mouth; hand on Seto's hip to steady those jerking motions. As he had Seto busy with that he used his free hand to swiftly remove the entirety of Seto's lower clothing; shoes and all.

He moved closer now, spreading Seto's legs, one over the arm of the couch, the other to the floor. He pulled back from the brunet's length, twirling his tongue along the tip. Seto meanwhile was quite high on ecstasy, his hand in the others hair encouraging; needing more, wanting it so very badly.

Atem's fingers smoothed over Seto's inner-thigh, cupping him lower. "Tell me that I can." He whispered loud enough for Seto to hear him, hand moving upwards.

"Don't fuck around." It was the only thing he could think to ask.

Atem uncapped a bottle of lube, running it over his fingers. "Making love seldom is."

Seto's eyes opened wide at that, not sure if he liked the prospect of that. He wanted to fuck and be fucked; an object of lust and desire, fruition and destinies finished. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sign up for love, romance, relationships-

But that went out the window the moment he felt a finger slide its way into him. Atem's tongue working over his entire length as his prostate was barely touched. The simultaneous action nearly had him coming right there, too much and the Pharaoh's sinful mouth over him hard to process.

Atem on the other hand was rather pleased with himself. He'd set out with a goal, and the brunet stretched over his couch had very much proved that he could finish whatever he put his mind to. He smirked to himself with that thought, sliding another finger deep inside Seto as the brunet's hips arched upwards. Atem moaned to himself, the very sight of Seto enough to make him hard. The man was beautiful, sculpted body, lips parted, bangs clinging to his forehead.

One more finger found its way into Seto's tight body as Atem slipped his own clothes off; preparing his own cock. As his hand slid over his own length, Seto opened his eyes to catch the very sight of the God pleasuring himself. His hand found Atem's wrist tightly.

"Stop."

Atem opened his lust-hazed eyes, not able to understand much. "Wuh-why?" Both hands stilled their work.

"You're going to make both of us come before this is over."

Seto pulled the other by his shoulders, wincing slightly as Atem's fingers were removed from inside him. Though the Pharaoh quickly found himself situated over Seto, hands bracing the couch. His cock was quick to find Seto's waiting entrance, thrusting inside the other; though slowly, as if savoring every inch from both sides. The two of them moaned in tandem, breaths mingling.

Atem's lips found Seto's own as he pulled slowly out and slammed back in. Seto's arms wrapped around the Pharaoh's slim shoulders, pulling him down and closer as their tongues met. They quickly became lost in each other, kissing deeply, hips moving counterpoint to each other; driving Atem out and fully in, Seto's spot thoroughly stroked with each inner movement from the other.

Minutes, hours; days could have passed in that room and they would have never known. Completely lost to each other and the tempo of their meeting thrusts and tongues, panting in time, sweat flush on both their skin. Though Atem felt the tension coil tightly in his stomach, breaking from Seto to try and warn him.

"Make me come." Seto was the first to speak, the words broken in-between pants.

"Come with me." Atem whispered lovingly as he kissed the others lips again.

The dual commands were just enough, Atem slamming deeply once more as he lost his mind with hot release; Seto arching up to sink him deeper, coming in thick ribbons of white and sheer pleasure. Though the mess went ignored as Atem collapsed on top of Seto, the brunet's arms possessively moving around him.

Atem was his, just as he belonged to the Pharaoh. The realization wasn't terrible, knowing he held anything that had ever held meaning in his world in his arms. He just had to come to grips; yes, he knew, he did love Atem. And suddenly he found himself glad that he was loved in returned. Unspoken promises, distant yet enticing stares, secret puzzles; it was all he could have ever wanted. Atem kept him moving, kept him sharp; even after all those years that hadn't changed.

And as he felt himself be held, Atem smiled to himself. Every invitation seen, his words heard, his gestures known.

"I love you."

"I noticed." Seto mocked back, but was smiling.


End file.
